1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multi-speed transmissions for small vehicles, such as lawnmowers, lawn tractors and the like, and more particularly to such a multi-speed transmission having an H-pattern shift.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,735 to the present inventors, and assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a five-speed (four speeds forward and one reverse) transmission in which the four forward speed gears are mounted on the output shaft in sequence and are sequentially engaged by a key axially movable in a slot in the output shaft, the key being drivingly connected to a shift collar axially movable on the output shaft which is selectively moved by a linear-acting shaft lever. U.S. Reissue Pat. No. RE 26,633 to Orly Musgrave discloses a four-speed transmission (three forward and one reverse) in which there are a pair of collars on the output shaft each selectively movable between a first position drivingly engaging one output gear and a second position drivingly engaging another output gear, the two shift collars being actuated between their respective positions by a shift lever operated in an H-pattern; however, there is no practical way to add a fourth forward speed to the transmission described and illustrated in the Musgrave patent.
It is accordingly desirable to provide a multi-speed transmission having the simplicity and five-speed capability of the transmission of our aforesaid patent but incorporating the familiar H-pattern shift commonly found in automotive vehicles.